


Hello,Goodbye

by Purple_Jay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ace Five, Build up, F/F, F/M, Gay Dave, M/M, Other, Pansexual Klaus, Straight Ben, alternative universe, bi helen, demisexual diego, five name is aiden, gay vanya, grace ran out of shits to give, human pogo, no powers, straight allison, straight eudora, straight luther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Jay/pseuds/Purple_Jay
Summary: The overdone tattoo/flower shop au that no one wanted, Umbrella Academy addition. Except it's multi chapter instead of a one shot. Also Agnes owns a flower shop not a donut shop.





	1. Chapter 1

The Hagreeves were a well-known family. The father was an eccentric wealthy man who despite having no love to spare was married and adopted seven kids. The mother was nothing more than a trophy wife to Reginald Hagreeves. To him the kids were just projects. Eighteen years after he adopted his kids he couldn't take the meaningless motions of life and decided he couldn't take it. His family was left in shambles feeling knocked off their feet. That left them with only his will which stated to split his wealth eight ways.

\---

"We can't sell this house it's apart of our childhood and the last thing of dads".

"What childhood Luther, that bastard never let us be kids, he treated us like SOLDIERS!"Diego yelled back.

"Vanya don't you agree with us?" Allison said in her most sickly sweet voice.

"Stop, i'm done with you trying to manipulate me into your mindless servant".

"I for one agree and I don't want to spend my part of the will keeping this nightmare house, but what you do with your money is your choice,"Klaus ever the drama queen pipes in.

"Look , Klaus, sweetie we love you, but we are having a serious conversations right now."

"Don't patronize me Allison. I get you guys don't think highly of me after my whole drug problem, but I got over it really guys i'm sober now" Klaus says passionately.

"This doesn't matter right now we need to stick together whoever is in can stay here tonight everyone else can go find somewhere else to stay dad wouldn't want you here," Luther heatedly shoots back."Come on Five your the most rational one here, Ben you know dad loved us, mom you've lived here the longest you know what dad would have wanted".

"I'm staying with Klaus sorry man," Ben replies.

"Yeah I think the situation speaks for itself if I agree with an ex-druggie instead of our so called father," Five says airily, silently implying that he is joining Klaus, Vanya, Diego, and Ben.

"Oh honey, I know your dad would have wanted all of us to stay together as a family, but your dad was full of shit and if it wasn't for you guys I would have left sooner," Grace said fiercely, surprising them all.

Only Allison and Luther remain that night. The rest find a motel to stay in.

\---

**Next morning : Klaus POV**

I wake up and all the memories from last night rush back to me. Sitting up I see Ben to my left, Five and Diego sharing the pull-out couch, and Vanya sharing a bed with Mom. God what do we do now. I'm itching for something to make me numb. Sobriety is so hard if it wasn't for my family I would have given up already. Another fun thing about being sober is being aware of everything around me which makes me a lighter sleeper than I used to be. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I get dressed making my way out. I glance back deciding to leave a note because knowing my family they'd freak out if I disappeared.

I wrote,"Went out for a walk be back for breakfast in the lobby -Klaus".

Making my way outside all the worries from before flood my head. What will we do now. Where will we go, we can't just stay in a motel. We are all adults now what's keeping us from separating. I'm walking when I spot an old book shop called _Book Addicts._ For some reason i'm drawn inside. It's a small shop with books stuffed in every nook and cranny possible. 

"Hello looking for anything in particular?"

I look up and see a middle-aged man with messy dark hair, tan skin, and glasses that do nothing to mask his laugh lines.

"Oh hi, no i'm just here to look around, sorry my names Klaus nice to meet you," I rush trying to remember my manners, but a sign catches my eye."Sorry are you still hiring?"

"Yes sir, you interested, and call me Pogo," he answers back warmly.

"Ah, if I hadn't fried my brain when I was younger maybe, I'm asking for my siblings. We recently moved out and need jobs. I for sure know two who would like an interview,"I reply.

"Younger? You make me feel a hundred just looking at you. None the less here is two packets, have your siblings fill them out and come by later for an interview".

I thank him and continue to look around. I look around inhaling the scent of old books reminding me of Ben , and ink which remind me of Five. I get pulled from my thoughts when I see a section full of sketchbooks, and different types of art utensils. I know I shouldn't be spending my money so carelessly, but the beautiful leather bound books are calling my name. At the end I choose a cheap one with a thick cardboard cover that's dyed black with gold rings holding it together. I also pick up some a small pack of charcoal pencils even though I desperately want the beginners pack with everything you could want. I walk up to the register to pay when I hear the bell from the door jingle. An older lady and a man maybe ten years younger than her walk arm and arm. 

"Do you have any books on birds?" the lady asks with a smile. 

"Yes, may I ask what for we have many different types of bird books".

"Well we are working on selling our flower shop, and go around the country visiting bird sanctuaries".

I interrupt there conversation,"I'm sorry did you say you were selling your business?"

"Why yes young man. After all these years I am finally going to let go of my mothers dream and pursue mine. I just wish that I knew someone that would for sure take care of it. I'm afraid that the bank will get it".

"I'm sorry this is sudden, but can you give me your number and I can get back to you on this," I ask desperately.

"Sure honey here if you get back to me in the next week with a decent offer it's yours," she answers sweetly.

I quickly pay for my things and leave. Rushing to the motel with the need to tell my family the news. As I skip to our room I see everyone in the lobby for breakfast.

"What's in the bag Klaus," Ben asks curiously.

"Oh yeah almost forgot got a sketch book to keep me entertained and two packets for you and Five in case you guys would like try out for a job at this cozy book store called Book Addicts," I ramble out before remembering why I was in such a hurry to get here,"But that's besides the point. I know we have to figure out what to do with our lives now that we are free men and women. Yes we could live comfortably for a little while, but we got to think long term. I meet this lady willing to sell me her flower shop. She just wants someone to take care of it, and only the bank is willing to buy it from her at the moment. And yes a flower shop seems strange for us, but I really think this could give us a stable income. I don't know, but I got her phone number and immediately came here," i'm gasping for breath.

If I was rambling before I am word vomiting now. They all look at me like I grew a second head.

"Wait so your saying you want to buy a flower shop that we'd all work at?" Vanya questions.

"I guess yeah we should probably check the place out first she also wrote the address with her number".

"You know what let's eat a good breakfast and take a look. It can't hurt to check it out,"Mom says thoughtfully.

Diego finally says something,"Can't believe we're doing this".

I can for sure say that we were all thinking the same thing.


	2. Life after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald Hagreeves would have never owned a flower shop, so how did the Hagreeves end up managing one?

After breakfast everyone got ready. It was complete chaos. They’d never lived somewhere so small, and on top of that they were sharing it with each other. Klaus and Grace were hogging the bathroom mirror doing their makeup. Five lost his shoes and was trying to find them. Ben really needed to use the bathroom but didn’t want to pee in front of his mom. Vanya was making the beds and cleaning the room up for the maids while Diego found a chair to silently angst and brood in.

In all it took thirty minutes to get ready

“The train is officially leaving,let’s Go!” Klaus yelled.

After much shoving they started their walk to the shop.

“As soon as I’m making money I’m going to buy a car,”Diego complained.

“Oh hush Dee leave the the theatrics to Klaus,” Grace huffed back at him.

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you say it. And if you get a car I hope you know you’ll be obligated to chauffeur us”.

“No way Klaus you can get your own car “.

And they bickered like that the rest of the way until they stood in front of the flower shop

**Klaus POV**

We walk inside the flower shops to see rows upon rows of different types of flowers and plants.

I hear the lady’s voice call out to me “Hello dearies I know it seems like a lot, but with a few hard workers is quite manageable”.

I walk around to get a feel of the shop.

“There’s also an upstairs apartment. It was always to big for us, but might be good for you. There’s two bedrooms,  but with enough renovations I’m sure you could make do,”she mentions.

This certainly could work for us. I look back at my siblings and then I can tell they want this too. With that I look back to the lady with a determined look in my eyes

“We’ll Miss it seems we have a few things to talk out”.

—-

**Three Years Later**

“Up and at em, looks go lazy bones the sun is awake so we shall be awake.”I dance around the house in my hot pink apron trying to wake up my siblings “Come on guys me, Grace, and Diego made breakfast”.

“Coffee,” Five groans.

“Yes we made coffee”.

After what seems like forever, everyone is in the kitchen. So far Five has only had coffee, Vanya and Ben are happily munching on some waffles, Diego and Mom are sipping coffee having already eaten breakfast , and I’m sipping on a cup of chamomile tea it’s better for me to consume less caffeine as to avoid an energy crash. Despite the loud awakening it’s a quiet Friday morning. Today I’m working the register/the overall store , Grace and Diego are in charge of arrangements, both Ben and Five have a shift at the bookstore store, and Vanya has rehearsal plus a few lessons. Yeah it sucks having to work Fridays but we’re doing something we enjoy. I love looking after the plants, and enjoy seeing my regulars. Diego has always been a mama’s boy, so anytime spent with Mom is time well spent. Five and Ben, like the nerds I knew they were, actually like working at  _book addicts,_ and found a father-figure in Pogo that we never had. And sweet Vanya, who shy in nature is anything but when playing the violin. Her ‘not my girlfriend’ girlfriend Helen is also a plus, not only because she likes her but they have competing for first chair. Slowly I come out of my thoughts and set my now empty cup in the sink.

“Alright gang everyone’s busy today, but I expect to see everyone for dinner,”Mom says sternly.

When we left after dear old Dad’s death, all of us changed in small ways. Like Vanya got more confident, Diego more emotional vulnerable, five became more affectionate, Ben came out of his shell, and Mom stopped taking shit from others. It's amazing the progress one year has made. These thoughts swirl through my mind making me smile as I make my way to the shop downstairs. I flip our sign from Goodbye to Hello ready to start the day. I make my way behind the register to fill up my watering cans that Ben bought me, they are neon colors with the word 'thirsty' printed across them. I make my rounds around the shop giving love to each and every plant like Agnes would have wanted me to. Suddenly the door chimes, signalling a costumer had come through the door.

"Hey babe how's it going".

I turn to see the beautiful Eudora Patch, a woman who effortlessly stole my dear brother's heart.

"Top of the morning to ya sweetheart here to see Dee I suppose".

"How dare you maybe I'm here for you,"she grins at me before continuing"Actually Chuck is coming back to work he's fully recovered and I'm in charge of flowers."She smirks up at me in a way that would have me swooning if I didn't already see her as my sister in law.

"Alright Alright you've been here, you know the drill, personally I'd recommend an alstroemeriabouquet it represents friendship and gives a Bob Ross vibe, you know bright and happy. Go on back though you can talk to Grace and Diego about it." She fist bumps me before making her way to the back room used for arrangements.

I continue tending plants, repotting old ones, and planting new ones. It's a messy job, so I put on a yellow headband to keep the hair out of my face, and find some matching gardening gloves and apron to wear. All of a sudden I hear the bell ring again.

"Hello how may I help you today,"I ask while dusting my hands off on my apron.

"Uh my boss said she bought some plants for the shop here".

I look up to see the most beautiful stranger looking at me. He has the most welcoming blue eyes, short curly brown hair, and crikey those arms.

"Oh do you have the name it's under or the shop name,"I stumble out, uncharacteristically at a lost for words.

"Yeah the shop is called Heaven and Hell's Tattoos," he scratches the back of his hand before continuing,"Oh sorry my name is Dave nice to meet you".

All I can do is say mine back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. You had me at Aloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meet-cute between Klaus and Dave

**Background Dave POV**

I remember the day I turned eighteen. I had wanted to get a tattoo of David’s Star on my shoulder. I was not super religious, but it reminded me of my childhood and my ma. The next tattoo was a gay pride flag on the inside of my wrist, the one after was wings to go with David’s Star. The one after was my big tattoo. It was a dreidel on the side of my stomach. On the two showing sides one has a Menorah and another has a lulav. That tattoo was extra special because it was the first one I designed. The tattoo artist was impressed by my art, and told me about an open apprenticeship that the shop was offering. I went from a struggling artist to a struggling tattoo artist. After years of work I became Diana’s number one, slowing upping my prices as I gained experience. 

**Present day**

“Hello David, Darling, can you do me a favor. The parlor needs some sprucing up can you do me a favor, and go fetch the plants I ordered. The shop is right across the street from us.” My boss Diana asks, she’s not really asking.

When she asks for something you do it. She has aura that commands respect. Of course I’m not busy, so I say yes. She says the shop is the only place she trusts to get her flowers from. So I walk up to the place and see it’s called called ‘Hello,Goodbye’, an unusual name for a flower shop. Never the less I walk inside making the bell ring. I search around before setting my eyes on someone crouching by a flower pot.

He turns around, dusting his hands off, and says “Hello how may I help you today.”

The first thing I notice about him is those eyes, twinkling like they know something you don’t. His hair is effortlessly tousled giving him a halo effect. Basically he is too pretty for me to function properly.

“Uh my boss said she bought some plants for the shop here,” I tell him stuttering a bit.

God it feels like my tongue is knotted, talking is becoming unnecessarily difficult.

“Oh do you have the name it’s under or the shop name,” he asks.

Right of course he can’t mind read who my boss is even if he did remember her out of all of his other customers.

“Yeah the shop is called Heaven and Hell Tattoos,”I say nervously scratching my head.

“Oh sorry my name is Dave nice to meet you.” I rush out, last minute remembering my manners.

“Klaus,” he replies with a smile dancing on his lips. God those lips.

“Sorry I can’t properly greet you as you see my hands are absolutely filthy, I was just potting a new plant. Then I’ll check to see what your boss ordered.” He speaks while moving to a corner sink removing his bright apparel. 

I follow him like a lost puppy. He has a slight accent just as unique as the shop. It makes sense that he’s the one who owns it.

“Alrighty then let’s see here a philodendron, a couple of peace lillies, a couple parlor palms, a ZZ plant, and a few orchids,”Klaus lists. “Since she only sent you I will  accompany you, and help deliver them. Hey I’ll need Diego to load these on a cart, so take a seat... or maybe just look around I’ll be right back.” He disappears to a back room.

I mutely nod at him, and decide to take a look around the shop. It’s pretty packed with plants on shelves others hanging, all competing for the sunlight. The closer I look the more little trinkets I can see. Succulents in what looks like homemade mugs, little porcelain animals, random paintings on any empty wood space, and little plaques with phrases like ‘I’m rooting for you’ and ‘You had me at Aloe’. It’s a charming place that has me smiling in amusment. There’s definetly caracter built into this building.

“Okie Dokie here we go all the kiddies are strapped in ready to go,” he jokes, “Your boss pre-paid so we are all ready to go”.

We make our way across the street making small talk on the way over. I hold open the door as he wheels in the cart of plants. I look over at him to see him scanning the shop.

“Why hello darlings, oh fuck yeah my plants came in,” Diana exclaims losing her air of seriousness, “Oh Klaus lovely to see you sweetie”.

“Ana, light of my life, how are you and Kiara doing”.

“Amazing and you, any beaus.”

“Please we both know I don’t socialize anywhere outside my shop enough to find that special someone,” he says with a wave of his hand.

“Not even just a special someone for a night,” she grins deviously.

“Eh work appropriate language”.

By now I’m as red as a tomato. At least now I know he’s single and possibly into guys. 

“Fine, fine I’ll act ‘responsibly’. Would you mind helping me and Dave set up the plants”.

“Sure thing sweet pea”.

So for the next half hour we decide where each plant should go. The only reason why it took so long was because both Klaus and Diana had their own opinions of where everything should go. Something to do with a feng shui. But by the end of thirty minutes they are satisfied with their work.

“Perfect now I wouldn’t want anything happening to my precious Klaus walk him back please,” Diana asks.

“Of course,”like I said words are not my friend today. Not even a real sentence.

“What a proper gentlemen you have working for you Ana. Alright see you soon then,” Klaus teases giving her a hug.

I give a nod to Diana as me and Klaus leave, a silent promise to keep him safe.

“Not to be mean but you don’t talk a whole lot.”

Fuck words.

“Oh um it’s cause..”okay any words Dave, “ I have a hard time talking  to pretty people.”

God anything but that. Now i’ve made an ass of myself. Why am I like this.

“Thank God because you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever met and a gentleman to boot.” Klaus exclaims.

That’s… unexpected but in the best of ways.

“Would you…Would you like to go out to dinner some time,” I ask in a hopeful voice.

“Well I’m a pretty busy man, but since your becoming one of my favorites, don’t tell Diana, I’ll give you my number and we’ll find a good time that works for both of us”.

He pulls out a marker and grabs my arm quickly writing his number down. 

“Sounds like a plan, see you later?”

“Oh I sure hope so,” he coons turning around to open the shop door . 

He gives me a little wave from his hand that says goodbye. I head back and I know I’m grinning like a fool the whole way.

**Grace POV**

Once Klaus came back from Diana’s shop he seemed more giddy than usual. I don’t question it letting him revel in his good vibes. My stomach always gets a warm gooey feeling from seeing all my kiddos happy, but with Klaus he is always acting happy for others and watching him in a good mood for himself is something else. On the surface he may seem like a goofball, but he is the hardest working person I ever met. He loves his family so much it hurts to see him neglect his own wants. From the moment we started our lives on our own he was taking care of us all. He got us our jobs and home. When we pack up the shop flipping the back to goodbye he is humming the whole time. His whole body conveying his joy. From the light in his eyes to the way his body moves to his own music. 

“You’re in a good mood,” I comment as we walk up stairs to prepare dinner. “Any reason why”.

He blushes looking flustered.

“Maybeee,” he says drawing out the ‘e’.

“Gonna tell me,” I ask.

“So I might have maybe met a really quite polite guy who may have asked me to a dinner date in the near future,” he says in one breath.

I stare at him in shock. For the first couple years he tried to go on a couple dates here and there with the occasional causal relationship. None of us thought any of them were good enough for him. It was hard for people to understand how committed he got whether it was family or his work. Over the years he dated less and less never finding his perfect match. To hear he was going on a date was big, and to see how excited he was even bigger. I really hope he found someone who truly makes him happy, my little angel deserved it.

“Hmm if he turns out to be a dick don’t be shy enough to give him hell, no matter how pretty he maybe”.

Even if I wanted him to find love he still had to be good enough for him.

“Mom stop it, he’s a real gentleman, I wouldn’t settle for anything less”.

“Good good, help me with dinner sweets. I’m thinking some rigatoni with some extra cheesy tomato sauce”.

He looks at me with a twinkle in his eyes. Silently we prep the ingredients. I can tell he wants to say something. After he starts boiling the pasta he turns to me and softly says,

“Thanks mom”. 


	4. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Dave have that date they talked about

**Klaus POV**

“God I have nothing to wear,” I groan dramatically flopping onto my bed.

“You’ve been to plenty of my concerts before the only difference now is that you are going out to eat after and it’s not waffles,” my dear sister Vanya says trying to soothe my nerves.

“The only difference is that now he has arm candy with him,” her less soothing girlfriend Helen Cho snarks but with love of course.

“Girlies that doesn’t solve my dilemma. What do I wear,” I whine.

“How about some nice black dress pants, the ones that make your ass look nice. The nice dark teal button up that brings out your eyes, and your signature black coat,” Helen suggests absentmindedly.

“See you pretend you don’t care but you just saved my butt. Vanya darling would you be a dear and paint my nails. I’m thinking white base with dark almost black green specks.”

“I’d love too it’s been awhile since you have gotten this excited over a date,” she giggles.

“Haha now lets chop chop she has to be camera ready”.

Vanya laughs and Helen rolls her eyes.

\---

I stand in front of the mirror touching up my makeup. It’s subtle look, nothing much just a bit of a dewy look to exaggerate some of my features. I miss dressing up like this. With work I don’t get to wear my nicer clothes, and I didn’t notice how much  I missed it until I let myself have the time to do so. I look nice Helen Cho was right this outfit is perfect first date material. The pants fit in the best places complimenting my figure, the shirt matches my nails accenting my eyes perfectly, and the jacket brings out enough character that it feels more like me making me feel more confident. Now I just can’t stew enough in my thoughts. Vanya and Helen left getting themselves ready for performing tonight. Deciding to leave the confinements of my room I head to the kitchen to fetch myself a cup of water. On the way I bump into Diego.

“Well look at you been awhile since you’ve gotten all dolled up,”he grins teasingly.

“Yeah I missed it,” I answer wistfully.

He loses the teasing look and replaces it with one of understandment knowing how many extras I work. Then it changes again into one of seriousness.

“I like you being happy and having a good time, but if this guy turns out to be bad news tell me, I’ll take of them,” he tells me a serious expression marking his face.

“Of course I have too much self respect not too,” I answer for once just as serious.

The more he looked at me the more uncomfortable I got with such serious emotion, so I pulled him into a hug instead.

“Maybe with a boyfriend I’ll bother you guys less,” I joke trying to lighten the mood.

“The only bothering you’ve done is bothering to give a shit about all of us, none of us say it enough thank you Klaus,” he thanks me sincerely.

“You don’t have to thank me, we are family,” I tell him truthfully, “Now go, leave I’ve had to deal with too many emotions and I haven’t even heard Vanya play today shoo,” I push towards his room were the original destination was. 

He gives me one last look before disappearing into the shadows of the hall. I continue my journey into the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water. Even if I had the urge for something stronger, which I don’t anymore, I couldn’t. I’ve been practicing sobriety not wanting to let down my family. At most I’ll indulge in a drink if it’s a special event, but that’s as far as I’ll chance it. All of a sudden the sound of the bell rings freeing me from my thoughts. I briskly walk having to go down the stairs to the shop. I switch on a light seeing that it’s Dave. He has a small smile on his handsome face making the butterflies in my stomach take off.

Opening the door I say, “Good to see you again you look ravishing”.

And he truly does. With his dark charcoal suit, bloody red undershirt, and blindingly white tie that is just inviting me to tug on it and pull him in for a kiss. So I do.

“Hmm well I’d just like to say that you look beautiful, stunning really,”he say reverently.

His words enlight a fire in me. 

“If we had the time I’d love to show you how ravishing you look, but atlast another time,” I tease walking out the door locking it on my out.

“So your sister is the first chair violinist that’s pretty huge right,” he asks making easy conversation.

“For now yeah, her and her girlfriend are both always competing for first”.

“Oh does that put a strain on their relationship,” he questions.

“Ha no, they both respect each other too much to let them get petty. They are actually real cute with each other,” I ramble like a proud mom.

“Aw that’s sweet,” he coos.

The rest of the walk goes like that, getting to know each other more. By the time we arrive we went from walking side by side, to bumping shoulders, to holding hands.

“Here follow me. There is specific seating for the musician’s family and friends,” I whisper tugging on his arm.

I lead him to our seats and melt into the plushy seats. We get comfortable him moving his arm around me, and in turn I lean my head onto his shoulder. After waiting for a bit the announcer comes out introducing the orchestra. When he introduces first chair I let out a whoop and a cheer.

“Woo go Vanya!”

Since she is sweet little bean instead of getting mad she just looks over to me and Dave and gave us a small smile. 

\---

**Dave POV**

We are only half way through our first date, and I can already feel myself falling for him. The concert while something I don’t normally do was beautiful. Hearing Vanya’s solo gave me a new appreciation for music, just the way she expressed herself through the music. And sitting with Klaus was like sitting with a proud parent. He is genuinely a good brother it’s really cute to watch. When the concert ends we make our way to the fancy italian restaurant that we got reservations for.

“Right this way sirs,” the host tells us while showing us our table.

She hands us our menus and introduces our waiter, a young women named Lily.

“This place seems nice,”Klaus comments while checking out the menu.

“Yeah I prefer to eat in, but nothing I make could be as good as the food here. It’s a family owned place, so it’s all authentic italian food”.

“Hmm sounds delicious. I don’t get to go out much because of work,”he explains.

“Here you go a fresh order of our house bread. Would y’all like something to drink,”Lily asks notepad in hand ready to write down our orders.

“Oh uh, Klaus do you care for a specific wine,” I ask trying to decide what to get.

“No um I actually don’t drink, but you can get something don’t let me hold you back. I’ll just have a water thank you,” he says glancing nervously at me.

“That’s cool i’ll just have a glass of your house wine,” I order quickly.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound bratty, but I prefer not to drink”.

“It’s fine I promise, but do you mind me asking why,” I ask tentatively not wanting to pry too much.

“If we want an actual functioning relationship after this date then you should probably know. When I was younger, way young like teenager young, I got into drugs and drinking. After my dad died I knew my family needed someone to help ground them, and somehow I took that role on. I also knew I had to get rid of that old lifestyle, so I made a promise to stay sober with a drink on special occasions. Sorry that was a bit much for first date dinner talk. I don’t know if you can tell, but it’s been a while since I’ve done this”. He rambles looking more and more unsure of himself.

“It’s okay I think your a good brother, and it’s sweet what you’ve done for them. And I wouldn’t know if you haven’t gone out in a while, honestly I haven’t either. But in my opinion I think tonight was a good first date, I definitely had a good time,” I say trying to soothe his worries.

“Here  are your drinks I’ll come back in five to take your orders,” Lily interrupts before leaving again.

Klaus picks up his water and smiles.

“Cheers to a first date that will hopefully lead to many more,” he holds up his glass with a smile full of mirth.

Laughing I clink my glass with his, “Cheers to that”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
